Koori no Ouji
by Ivy Lecter
Summary: Tudo o que ela mais desejava era ser uma garota normal. Haruno Sakura finalmente tem a grande oportunidade que sempre esperou: Começar uma nova vida bem longe de sua fama de garota violenta. Porém, as coisas não seriam tão fáceis como imaginava. UA/SasuSaku.
1. Sakura, a selvagem flor de cerejeira

**Notas da Autora:** Bem, essa é minha primeira fanfic então ainda sou inexperiente, mas espero que vocês gostem, desculpem por qualquer erro ortográfico que possa aparecer, opiniões e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus respectivos personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, história sem fins lucrativos criada de fã para fã.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 - Sakura, a selvagem flor de cerejeira**

Assim que entrei na sala de aula encarei paralisada Uchiha Sasuke, aqueles olhos ônix eram de um negro desconcertante. Ele por sua vez não esboçou nenhuma expressão, não era a toa que lhe chamavam de o príncipe do gelo, apenas um olhar e eu já estava congelada.

– Você esta no meu caminho – Disse por fim, tirando-me do transe.

– Des-desculpa – Gaguejei totalmente corada de constrangimento.

Segurando com força os vários lanches que eu mal conseguia carregar, desbloqueei o caminho para que ele pudesse passar, antes que Sasuke deixasse a sala pude ainda o ouvir soltar um sonoro muxoxo de desprezo. _Definidamente aquilo foi assustador_ , pensei suspirando aliviada.

– O que você está fazendo, Sakura? – Perguntou-me Ino visivelmente irritada – Estamos com fome, ande logo com isso!

\- S-sim!

Corri até as mesas, onde minhas amigas aguardavam sentadas, bem, não éramos verdadeiramente amigas. Eu tinha acabado de vir de outra cidade devido ao emprego de minha mãe, e o grupo de garotas foi o primeiro a conversar comigo. Porém era claro que elas estavam apenas me fazendo de criada.

Yamanaka Ino era a líder, considerada uma garota bonita, mas de péssima personalidade. Ela possuía cabelos loiros extremamente claros com uma notável longa franja que cobria seu lado direito do rosto e olhos azuis esverdeados herdados de sua avó americana, fazendo-a parecer mais uma estrangeira do que realmente japonesa. Sua família tinha uma floricultura e em breve ela teria que tomar a frente dos negócios, o que não lhe agradava muito.

– Você é muito lerda – Comentou Temari enquanto pintava as unhas de vermelho, sem ao menos me olhar.

Sabaku no Temari tinha olhos verdes escuros e cabelos claros , mas não chegavam a ser tão loiros igual aos de Ino, sendo mais cor de mel, estavam sempre presos em quatro rabos de cavalo curtos. A maquiagem escura e as roupas sensuais eram sua marca principal, todos no colégio a chamavam de vadia louca, e com razão.

– Ah, eu pedi pão de melão – Choramingou Tenten quando coloquei as embalagens na mesa, vendo que eu trouxera somente pão de yakisoba.

Mitsashi Tenten tinha descendência chinesa, olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros, sempre presos no mesmo penteado também: Dois coques. Amante de armas era a menos feminina do grupo, mas não a menos feroz. Talvez fosse à com melhor relacionamento comigo.

– Desculpa, a lanchonete estava cheia e esses eram os últimos.

– Você é realmente uma inútil, tem sorte de nos ter como amigas – Disse Ino sorrindo para mim com sarcasmo – Ou seria uma perdedora, igual à Hyuuga.

– A única coisa boa naquela princesa são aqueles peitões – Temari adicionou com desdém, ainda pintando suas unhas – Quando você a vê não da vontade de fazê-la chorar?

O brilho maldoso em seu olhar dizia que ela não estava brincando.

– Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! – Ino subitamente bateu na mesa me assustando – Hoje temos alguns assuntos importantes, então Sakura você vai ter que ficar para limpar a sala no nosso lugar, ok?

Era evidente que ela não estava perguntando, e sim dando uma ordem, forçando um sorriso gentil respondi:

– Ah claro, sem problemas.

 **(...)**

– Aquelas vadias malditas! – Irritada, eu chutava o contêiner de lixo em uma tentativa de descarregar minha frustração.

No final acabei perdendo uma tarde inteira tendo que limpar a sala sozinha. Era sempre assim, tinha que fazer tudo o que aquelas cadelas me mandavam sem poder protestar, se descobrissem minha verdadeira personalidade seria o fim. Eu não era nem um pouco delicada e frágil como gostaria e sim uma garota-macho como costumavam me chamar no antigo colégio.

Com a mudança de cidade achei que seria uma ótima oportunidade para recomeçar e arranjar amigas, quem sabe até um namorado, afinal de contas que cara gostaria de sair com uma garota que sabia brigar melhor que ele? Mas aquelas garotas estavam atrapalhando tudo, e isso me enfurecia. Dei outro chute e o contêiner afundou.

– Oh, então até você pode fazer esse tipo de expressão, empregada-sama

Estava escuro, mas aquela voz era inconfundível, maldição de tantas pessoas por que tinha que ser justamente ele?

– Príncipe do gelo – Sussurrei assustada, o que ele fazia ali escondido? Estava me espionando, não, impossível, Sasuke não fazia o tipo stalker.

– O que? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, certamente não entendo o que eu havia dito.

– Esqueça, não achei que ainda teria alguém aqui – Respondi levemente irritada por ter sido interrompida.

O observei atentamente, parecia o mesmo rapaz indiferente de sempre, os cabelos negros combinavam tão bem com aquela pele branca, enquanto que seu corpo esguio, mas nem um pouco feminino me causava estranhos arrepios, droga ele era perfeito. Em seus dedos havia um cigarro a qual Sasuke levou aos lábios, dando uma boa tragada soltou a fumaça no ar fazendo com que eu tossisse, por acaso ele estava tentando me matar sufocada?

– Não se preocupe, prometo não falar para ninguém sobre esse nosso pequeno encontro – Seu sorriso era tão sedutor, mesmo que seu olhar continuasse congelante – Se prometer também não falar a ninguém o que me viu fazendo.

– Claro! – Respondi aliviada, Sasuke não era tão frio quanto parecia, talvez eu até pudesse me apaixonar por ele.

Meu alivio foi totalmente embora quando ele irrompeu rindo descontroladamente.

– Achou mesmo que eu faria algo assim, estúpida? – Jogou seu cigarro longe e aproximou-se de mim, segurando meu queixo com firmeza falou em meu ouvido: – Você é tão fácil de enganar.

Senti meu corpo em combustão, como alguém tão gelado podia me deixar tão quente? Maldito, talvez eu devesse lhe socar e o deixar inconsciente assim eu conseguiria fugir, mas essa não era uma boa ideia, expulsão não estava em meus planos.

– O que quer de mim? – Perguntei virando o rosto, Sasuke estava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração.

– Seu corpo – Com aquelas palavras quase explodi em pensamentos impróprios, do que ele estava falando? Iria abusar de uma pobre e inocente donzela, não passava de um pervertido – Oh, por favor, não me entenda errado, não estou interessado em garotas retas. De alguma desculpa, se precisar fuja e me encontre na frente do colégio as 23:00 que explicarei melhor.

Pisquei confusa, minha cabeça não conseguia processar as informações, ele queria me ver sozinha e ainda mais de madrugada... Mas para o que? Quando me dei conta ele já tinha sumido sem conseguir questiona-lo.

 **(...)**

Antes que percebesse, eu já havia fugido de casa como Sasuke mandara, se minha mãe descobrisse estaria de castigo até a faculdade. Já era a hora combinada, o colégio estava deserto, o portão trancado e nem sinal dele, aquilo era loucura, o que eu tinha na cabeça para obedecê-lo? Voltaria correndo pra casa o mais rápido possível e fingiria que nada daquilo aconteceu.

– Onde pensa que está indo? – Soltei um grito ao sentir uma mão apertar meu ombro, estava tão apavorada que tinha certeza que era um pervertido, com toda minha força tentei acertá-lo mas meu golpe foi bloqueado facilmente por um Sasuke nada contente – Está tentando me matar, sua gorila?!

No final das contas realmente tinha aparecido um pervertido, irritada vociferei: – A culpa é sua por aparecer de repente! – Aquele reflexo não havia sido nada mal, pensei massageando meu punho, aquele cara era mais forte do que aparentava, eu tinha que tomar cuidado.

– Pare de fazer barulho, está querendo chamar a atenção do guarda? – Indagou ele com sua habitual indiferença – Sabia que era uma caipira, mas não pensei que era retardada.

Mordi os lábios para não replicar, com certeza Sasuke era o cara mais irritante da face da terra mas não daria o gostinho de superioridade para ele. Com agilidade ele pulou o muro deixando-me para trás, talvez eu devesse escapar, mas se ele me pegasse com certeza iria se vingar, então era melhor segui-lo.

Dentro do colégio nos esgueiramos pelos corredores até que finalmente chegamos em uma sala aparentemente desativada, eu entendia cada vez menos o que estava acontecendo, se ele tentasse qualquer coisa estranha iria lhe castrar, não era porque era malignamente bonito que sairia impune.

Sem cerimônia Sasuke abriu a porta revelando alguns rostos conhecidos, aquilo era por acaso alguma reunião dos excluídos do colégio Konoha? Por que diabos eu havia sido chamada, céus, eles iriam se livrar do meu corpo sem deixar rastros.

– Ora, ele realmente trouxe uma garota – Disse um dos garotos da sala me analisando. Ele de certa forma lembrava Sasuke, mas sua pele era muito mais clara, quase translúcida e diferente do príncipe sempre impassível esse possuía um sorriso encantador.

– Oh, é a garota nova, Haruno-san! – Disse outro garoto, animado. Suas sobrancelhas eram tão grossas que mais se pareciam com taturanas, e o que dizer daquele cabelo em formato de tigela, simplesmente horroroso.

– Que problemático – Disse Nara Shikamaru com a voz arrastada, eu o reconheci, era o famoso garoto prodígio, mesmo sendo estranhamente o cara mais preguiçoso de todos os tempos. Seu cabelo negro era preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e espetado, seus olho castanhos estreitos sempre estavam com um misto de cansaço e irritação.

– Seus idiotas, estão assustando ela – Interrompeu outro a qual eu também reconheci instantaneamente, Uzumaki Naruto o palhaço do colégio. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e inconfundíveis marcas que pareciam bigodes – Seja bem vinda, Sakura-chan! Eu, Uzumaki Naruto farei as apresentações: O esquisitão é o Sai, o sobrancelhudo é o Lee, o gorducho comendo lá atrás é o Chouji, o paradão é o Shika, a quatro olhos é a Karin, o – Naruto não conseguiu terminar de falar pois foi acertado por um soco de direita desferido pela garota ruiva de óculos chamada Karin.

– Quem você está chamando de quatro olhos, retardado? – Espumando de raiva socou-o novamente. Eu assistia a cena calada, eram todos loucos, agora mais do que nunca queria fugir dali. Voltando sua atenção para mim, Karin continuou a falar: – Hunf, o que uma magrela sem peitos como essa pode fazer? – Encarou-me com arrogância ajeitando os óculos, seu largo sorriso demonstrava que para ela eu não passava de um inseto pronto para ser esmagado – Você deve estar doente Sasuke-sama, para trazer essa garota aqui.

– Não se engane, essa garota violenta é muito forte – Respondeu Sasuke com um leve sorriso de canto fazendo Karin corar.

Discussões eclodiram pela sala, nem todos pareciam contentes com minha presença, pouco a pouco aquela situação estava me enchendo, antes que notasse já havia explodido quebrando a mesa que estava na minha frente ao meio, todos ficaram quietos olhando-me abismados.

– CALEM ESSAS MALDITAS BOCAS! – Gritei em plenos pulmões, respirava com dificuldade enquanto meu rosto assumia uma cor avermelhada.

Todos deviam estar se perguntando como era possível que eu, uma garota pequena, magra de cabelos curtos róseos, enormes olhos verdes e testa protuberante fosse tão forte. Certamente minha aura assassina podia ser sentida de longe, parecia que eu estava pronta para despedaçar alguém a qualquer instante.

– Pelo jeito ela tem uma grande boca suja também – Pela primeira vez se manifestou o garoto sentado longe de todos, possuía longos cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos perolados, a antipatia no seu tom de voz era visível a quilômetros, ótimo, outra criatura do gelo para me tirar do sério.

– Não seja tão critico Neji-senpai, finalmente temos uma garota fofa no grupo – Disse Inuzuka Kiba sorrindo abertamente mostrando seus caninos pontiagudos, ele era da minha sala, sua aparência selvagem com cabelos castanhos bagunçados e olhos negros afiados me faziam querer manter distancia – Certo, Shino?

Aburame Shino como de costume permaneceu calado, ele também era da minha sala, e como Kiba transmitia aquela mesma estranha sensação de mantenha distancia. Alto, cabelos castanhos escuros espessos e olhos escondidos atrás de óculos escuros mesmo que agora fosse noite.

– Quer dizer então que eu não sou fofa, cachorro imbecil !? – Indagou Karin acertando Kiba com o mesmo golpe usado anteriormente em Naruto.

Tudo aquilo era uma bagunça, aquelas pessoas gritavam e discutiam como se fossem animais na selva, eu tinha que dar o fora antes que perdesse o controle, não podia começar tudo de novo, já havia prometido para mim mesma que nunca mais eu seria como antes e não voltaria atrás com minha decisão.

– Bem, agora que eu já ouvi todos acho que já posso ir embora, né? – Disse com um sorriso amarelo e falso ar angelical, me retirando da sala – Boa noite!

Antes que eu conseguisse sair, Sasuke me puxou de volta forçando-me a sentar, batendo suas duas mãos na mesa, encarou-me intensamente com seu melhor sorriso arrogante, todos na sala nos observavam atentamente.

– Acho que você não entendeu ainda o que está acontecendo aqui e qual é a sua situação – Suor desceu pela minha testa, aquela aproximação me deixava nervosa, engolindo em seco tentei me acalmar – Você está sendo convidada gentilmente a se juntar a gangue Kurama, os próximos reis de Tokyo.


	2. A princesa de Konoha

**Notas da Autora:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários 3. Aqui está o segundo capitulo, espero que gostem e desculpem por qualquer erro ortográfico que possa aparecer.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus respectivos personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, história sem fins lucrativos criada de fã para fã. 

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - A princesa de Konoha**

– Reis de Tokyo… ? – Repeti as palavras de Sasuke como se elas não fizessem o mínimo sentido.

Do que ele estava falando? Se eu não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos que era o príncipe do gelo em pessoa falando na minha frente acharia que era uma piada.

– Agora preste atenção, testuda – Com sua mão esquerda agarrou minhas bochechas apertando-as, seu olhar estava mais escuro do que nunca – Se quer sobreviver nesse colégio é melhor seguir minhas ordens e não me atrapalhar.

Novamente engoli em seco, seria aquele o verdadeiro Uchiha Sasuke? Tão assustador e negro quanto a um anjo caído. Mesmo com toda minha força era impossível me libertar dele, nunca antes eu havia perdido assim para alguém, então aquilo era o que as pessoas chamavam de medo.

– Sim senhor – Disse com dificuldade, cada vez mais ele apertava minhas bochechas machucando-me, se ele aumentasse a força com certeza quebraria minha mandíbula.

– Ótimo – Finalmente me soltou, onde ele havia apertado marcas vermelhas eram visíveis, maldito, se não fosse pela minha decisão de nunca mais brigar ele estaria morto.

De repente o rosto de Naruto se contorceu de raiva, parecia que iria se jogar em Sasuke e matá-lo a qualquer instante. Apontando seu dedo para ele, gritou nervoso:

– Seu bastardo! Como ousa falar assim com ela!?

– Isso mesmo, Uchiha! – Disse Rock Lee se levantando igualmente nervoso – Haruno-san não é seu brinquedo!

Por que aqueles dois estavam me defendendo? Não fazia sentido ficarem tão bravos por alguém quem nem ao menos conheciam, será que ninguém naquela sala era sensato?

Sasuke apenas os ignorou sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de prestar atenção no que diziam, constatei que era realmente impossível discutir com um iceberg, seu olhar letal alertava que se tivessem amor a suas vidas era melhor calarem a boca.

– Vocês ficaram loucos? – Vociferou Karin, também se juntando a discussão – Sasuke-sama não tem que dar satisfação a ninguém!

– Que interessante… – Comentou Sai como se estivesse se divertindo com toda aquela situação – Será esse o começo de um romance conturbado?

– Cara, por isso eu disse que mulheres são um problema – Adicionou Shikamaru com indiferença.

– A reunião está encerrada, estão dispensados – Com apenas algumas palavras duras Sasuke conseguiu encerrar a discussão, eu assistia a tudo chocada, perguntava-me o quão apavorante ele era para que todos o obedecessem.

Sem ao menos se despedir ele saiu da sala me deixando ainda mais confusa. Que merda tinha sido tudo isso afinal?

 **(...)**

Soltei um enorme bocejo logo pela manhã, por causa da maldita reunião não tinha conseguido quase dormir nada. Dominação, gangues, reis de Tokyo, tudo parecia um filme brega sobre a Yakuza, e o que falar sobre o senhor perfeição, também conhecido como Uchiha Sasuke? Se descobrissem que na verdade não passava de um delinquente na certa ficariam todos de queixos caídos.

– Ei, Sakura – Ouvi a voz de Ino distante mesmo sabendo que ela estava do meu lado, minha mente só conseguia se concentrar na noite anterior e nada mais – Sakura está me ouvindo? SAKURA!

– Ah, sim desculpe, estava distraída.

– Saky-chan está muito desatenta hoje, será que ela se apaixonou? – Disse Tenten rindo com uma voz estranhamente melosa, corei ao notar do que ela estava falando.

– Seria impossível para uma idiota como ela arranjar um namorado – Temari deu de ombros me ignorando, como se eu não estivesse participando da conversa – A não ser que ele seja mais idiota ainda, por exemplo o Uzumaki.

Petrifiquei no mesmo instante em que escutei o nome de Naruto, droga, por que tudo me fazia lembrar a noite anterior? Aquilo era uma verdadeira tortura, queria bater a cabeça na carteira até minha memória ser apagada.

– Eu só estou um pouco cansada, não consegui dormir a noite porque fiquei jogando vídeo game – Mesmo que eu parecesse calma, por dentro queimava de raiva, quem aquela vadia estava chamando de idiota?

– Você é realmente uma idiota – Disse Ino suspirando desapontada, agora todas me chamariam de idiota? Respirei bem fundo para não pular em seus pescoços e asfixiá-las.

– Haha – Ri um pouco sem graça, tentando mudar de assunto perguntei: – A onde está esse novo Sensei que não chega nunca? A aula já devia ter começado a vinte minutos!

Todos os alunos já estavam começando a ficar agitados, o professor estava muito atrasado e não havia nenhuma explicação, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Apenas Sasuke parecia não ligar para nada, mas isso já era normal, o dia que ele perdesse a pose seria o fim do mundo.

Subitamente a porta foi aberta atraindo a atenção de todos. Um homem alto, magro de cabelos prateados e usando uma estranha mascara cirúrgica entrou. Perguntava-me quem poderia ser.

– Então… – Começou a dizer, seus olhos, um preto e um vermelho pareciam totalmente perdidos – Eu sou o seu novo professor de literatura, Hatake Kakashi. O meu carro quebrou em frente a um orfanato em chamas, tive que ajudar os pobres órfãos e depois descobri que era a máfia quem estava querendo o seu terreno, então precisei exterminar uma gangue inteira, por isso o atraso.

Mais conversas sobre gangues, isso era algum tipo de moda em Tokyo?

– Como se isso fosse possível! – Gritei internamente, outro doido havia aparecido e ninguém parecia ligar, que tipo de colégio contrataria aquele professor totalmente suspeito, com aquela mascara e aquela enorme cicatriz vertical percorrendo seu olho esquerdo que só poderia ter sido feita em uma briga.

– É… – Kakashi continuou, ainda aéreo – Hoje vocês podem fazer o que quiserem.

O professor apenas se sentou tirando um livro ainda mais suspeito do bolso, depois de começar a ler não prestou atenção em mais nada. Esse ano estava sendo pior do que eu esperava, seria melhor ter ficado no antigo colégio.

 **(...)**

As aulas seguiram normalmente, como de costume fui encarregada de todas as tarefas impertinentes do grupo sempre me esforçando parar sorrir gentilmente como uma boa garota, mesmo que por dentro meu demônio interior matasse uma a uma das formas mais variadas possíveis, cadelas imundas.

– Sakura-chan – Ouvi uma voz empolgada me chamar das escadas, olhando para cima encontrei Naruto e Sai.

Naruto acenava empolgado enquanto Sai apenas sorria cordialmente, o que eles poderiam querer comigo? As garotas me fitaram curiosas, pareciam desconfiadas de algo. Eu estava ferrada, não tinha uma desculpa convincente para a súbita amizade com eles.

– O que vocês querem? – Perguntou Ino se colocando a nossa frente, os braços cruzados e a expressão nada amigável dela era um sinal para eles darem o fora. Aproximando-se sem hesitação, Sai pegou uma das mãos de Ino, beijando-a suavemente.

– Desculpe senhorita, mas iremos pegar sua amiga emprestada um pouquinho – Completou piscando charmosamente, se eu não soubesse que ele fazia parte da gangue de marginais juvenis seria atraída facilmente por ele.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar Sai me puxou pelo pulso arrastando-me pelo corredor. Pude ainda ver Ino parada no mesmo lugar como uma estátua, Temari e Tenten a sacudiram tentando fazê-la voltar à realidade, mas ela parecia estar em outro planeta.

 **(...)**

– Ei, esperem – Protestei enquanto tentava me soltar, porém, Sai continuava a puxar com firmeza não me dando atenção – EU DISSE PARA ESPERAREM!

Com toda minha força o lancei para longe como se ele não passasse de um mero boneco de pano, Naruto admirado com a cena começou a bater palmas como se estivesse elogiando pelo bom trabalho. Voltando a razão finalmente me dei conta do que havia acontecido, apavorada olhei para os lados a procura de espectadores.

E agora, e se alguém tivesse visto? Droga, todos iriam descobrir meu segredo e minha vida estaria definitivamente acabada, isso não podia estar acontecendo, minha cabeça começou a girar em desespero.

– Está cheia de energia como sempre, Sakura-chan – Naruto disse com um largo sorriso trazendo-me de volta a realidade.

– Sasuke-kun não brincou quando disse que você era forte – Comentou Sai enquanto se levantava limpando a sujeira da roupa – Você certamente pode fazer um bom estrago.

Era incrível como aqueles dois pareciam querer me fazer de boba, já bastava ser a escrava daquele grupo de vadias agora também teria que ser o cachorrinho do bando de Sasuke? Nem pensar, não tinha me esforçado tanto em mudar para terminar assim.

– Vocês vão me dizer onde diabos estão me levando ou terei que socar os dois? – Mesmo ainda estando enfurecida baixei meu tom de voz numa tentativa de esconder minha irritação, precisava manter a calma, eu não era mais uma garota violenta e sim uma dama.

– Hehe – Naruto colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e disse: – Você está oficialmente na sua primeira missão, não é empolgante Sakura-chan?

– Missão? – Bati na mão de Naruto tirando-a de meu ombro, o quanto ele podia ser abusado me tocando tão casualmente – Quando foi que eu concordei em me juntar a vocês, idiotas.

– Tão fria, uma garota não devia falar desse jeito – Censurou-me Sai, fazendo com que eu corasse.

– Que seja – Bufei com desagrado – Não quero me envolver nessa brincadeira de gangue de vocês ou o que for. Só quero viver minha vida pacificamente como uma colegial normal.

Era óbvio que aqueles dois não entendiam o significado daquelas palavras, naqueles pequenos cérebros só deveriam existir brigas, sangue e mais brigas, se eu ficasse muito próxima deles em breve seria igual, minha salvação era fazer amizade com uma pura e delicada garota, o mais rápido possível.

– Uma vida normal, compreendo – Disse Sai com ironia, o fitei com espanto, o sorriso bondoso dele agora dava lugar a um cínico e seus olhos anteriormente tão gentis brilhavam de maldade, um verdadeiro demônio havia aparecido – Uma vida normal seria sendo escrava daquelas garotas, Crazy Cherry-San?

– Quando foi que você – Balbuciei transtornada, era impossível ele saber aquele apelido.

– Oh sim, fiz uma pequena pesquisa sobre você – Tirando uma caderneta do bolso, continuou lendo pausadamente as informações escritas: – Medidas: 57 de cintura, 83 de quadril, 73 de busto, muito boa em educação física, porém notas vermelhas em estudo social, primeiro amor…

Antes que pudesse completar o cortei:

– Chega! Já entendi, estou em suas mãos

Instantaneamente Sai voltou ao seu habitual, um sorriso tão tranquilo que só poderia pertencer a um santo.

– Boa garota – Sai deu leves batidas no topo de minha cabeça me fazendo entrar em guarda, quando foi que ele tinha se aproximado? Todos naquele grupo não eram pessoas normais.

– Não fique assim Sakura-chan, vamos nos divertir bastante – Disse Naruto tentando me animar, mas era impossível, nada do que vinha deles poderia ser bom.

– Afinal de contas que missão é essa, tomar o parquinho do primário como um bom gangster faria?

– S-e-g-r-e-d-o – Soletrou Sai, dando um leve peteleco em minha testa no final.

Cobri minha testa transtornada, agora tinha certeza que estavam fazendo-me de boba, depois de exterminar minhas "amigas" eles seriam os próximos, começando por Sai e aquela maldita caderneta contendo meus segredos mais obscuros.

– Kya – Um grito feminino chamou nossa atenção, instintivamente os garotos correram de encontro a ele, os segui, mesmo estando contrariada.

Chegando no local nos deparáramos com um grupo de garotos de outro colégio atormentando uma aluna de Konoha. Entrei em pânico, aqueles eram yankees genuínos, mal-encarados com piercings e cabelos tingidos que eu só tinha visto anteriormente em cenas de mangá. Onde diabos estava a polícia nessas horas?

– Vamos, Sabaku-sama deseja falar com você – Disse rudemente o aparente líder do grupo para a garota – Pare de ser teimosa.

Sabaku? Por acaso ele se referia a Sabaku no Gaara, irmão mais novo de Temari? Eu sabia disso pois ela vivia reclamando sobre ele e sua falta de senso, um pirralho arrogante e indisciplinado como a mesma costumava chamá-lo.

– Já disse que não tenho interesse, me deixem em paz por favor.

A garota parecia prestes a chorar, mesmo não querendo admitir, ela ainda conseguia ser mais bonita do que eu embora estivesse com aquela cara. Seus cabelos eram longos de um incrível tom de preto azulado e seus olhos lembravam pérolas, tinha certeza que já havia encontrado olhos parecidos antes, mas agora isso não era importante.

– Então a informação de que a gangue Suna estava em nosso território não era falsa – Sussurrou Sai parecendo analisar a situação calculadamente.

– Não vou ficar aqui vendo esses malditos fazerem o que bem entendem – Disse Naruto crispando os punhos com uma expressão quase animalesca, seus olhos injetados só podiam significar uma coisa: Que ele tinha sede de sangue. Antes que Sai pudesse impedi-lo ele disparou para cima da gangue rival.

Reprimi um grito arregalando os olhos, como as coisas haviam acabado daquele jeito? Naruto socava e chutava esquivando-se com rapidez, mesmo assim ainda era atingido, afinal eram oito contra um, se saísse vivo da luta seria um milagre.

– Ele não vai conseguir dar conta de todos sozinho! – Disse desesperada, Sai por outro lado parecia despreocupado mesmo vendo seu amigo apanhar.

– Tem razão, vá ajudá-lo – Com um movimento rápido, Sai chutou minha bunda fazendo quase com que eu caísse para frente.

Rangendo os dentes irada me virei, agarrando-o pelo uniforme gritei:

– Ei, seu maldito o que pensa que está fazendo? Você vai ficar aí parado enquanto seu amigo perde!?

– Prefiro não me envolver em brigas desnecessárias – Respondeu com frieza.

O soltei com uma careta, parecia impossível existir alguém mais insensível do que Sasuke no mundo, mas pelo jeito eu estava enganada. Pisando duro caminhei de encontro a Naruto, meu desejo assassino queimava mais forte do que nunca, depois de ajudá-lo definitivamente acabaria com aquele duas caras do Sai.

– Naruto, você está bem?

Mesmo estando sozinho Naruto havia conseguido causar mais dano nos adversários do que eles nele. Seus machucados não pareciam graves, porém, sua respiração demonstrava que já estava cansado.

– Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, logo vou acabar com todos, dattebayo

– Querem morrer, por acaso não sabem quem somos? – Questionou um dos gangsters limpando um filete de sangue que descia do canto de sua boca.

– Tsc, não fode – Naruto respondeu ríspido – Os que querem morrer são vocês, entrando em nosso território, babacas.

Por um instante a gangue rival pareceu surpresa até o líder começar a rir com escárnio:

– Bem que eu senti um cheiro podre, então vocês são da merda da gangue Kurama, devem ser muito confiantes para vir nos enfrentar em menor número.

– Um de nós já é o suficiente para dar conta do lixo – Naruto sorriu arrogante estalando os ossos da mão em uma atitude intimidadora.

A atmosfera estava pesada, eles se encaravam ferozmente. A garota até então calada fitava Naruto com admiração. Já eu, apenas pensava no que fazer, se continuassem a luta seria uma chuva de sangue e eu estaria de vez envolvida com aquilo.

– Pessoal, não podemos conversar? – Disse usando meu melhor tom fofo como tinha ensaiado em frente ao espelho por dias.

– Não se preocupe, feiosa – Ignorou-me o líder ainda concentrado em Naruto – Assim que acabarmos com seu amigo você será a próxima.

Feiosa? Maldito, como ousava se referir a mim com tal palavra, com um único golpe no estômago o nocauteei, ainda estirado no chão pisei em cima de sua cabeça afundando-a no solo. Eu não possuía mais domínio sobre meu corpo, a outra Sakura que vivia bem no fundo de mim, dona do apelido que eu tanto me envergonhava estava tomando o controle. Crazy Cherry era uma garota selvagem que só se acalmaria depois de esmagar seus inimigos.

– Eu ia deixar essa passar, mas agora vocês realmente me emputeceram – Disse com a face sombria, enquanto encarava o restante da gangue Suna.

– Isso, isso não vai ficar assim! – Me ameaçou trêmulo um dos delinquentes.

Assustados, os membros restantes da gangue agarraram o líder desmaiado e rapidamente fugiram carregando-o. Aos poucos fui retornando ao normal, merda, tinha feito de novo, as coisas haviam saído de controle como mais temia que acontecesse.

– Wow, isso foi incrível, Sakura-chan! – Disse Naruto boquiaberto

– Ah, isso não foi nada – Respondi com desdém, porém era claro que eu estava envergonhada.

– Hum… Obrigada – Interrompeu timidamente o principal motivo da luta, a qual eu já até havia me esquecido e aparentemente Naruto também. Inesperadamente a garota agarrou as mãos dele, olhando em seus olhos o fez corar – Se não fosse por você eu não sei o que aconteceria.

Eu observava a cena confusa, ela por acaso estava me ignorando? E que atmosfera romântica era essa que havia surgido do nada? Naruto parecia sem jeito pela intimidade da garota, ou talvez fosse apenas os enormes seios dela que o deixavam desconcertado.

– No final deu tudo certo – Disse Sai aparecendo repentinamente do meu lado, assustando-me.

– Aonde estava, Sai-senpai? Perdeu uma boa briga.

– Eu sabia que dariam conta – Respondeu com um sorriso confiante, eu não conseguia acreditar em como ele era dissimulado. Sai parecia examinar a garota, com a mão no queixo e expressão pensativa perguntou: – Esses olhos… Você é Hyuuga Hinata-sama.

Hyuuga Hinata, a garota super mega rica que mal ia ao colégio e todos chamavam de princesa? Pensei chocada, será que ela nos recompensaria, nada mais justo depois de quase termos nos matado para salvá-la, menos Sai, esse não merecia nem um misero até logo. A garota perecia desconfortável com a aproximação de Sai, mesmo assim o respondeu:

– Sim, sou Hyuuga Hinata.

– Hina-chan, que nome fofo – Comentou Naruto, fazendo-a corar violentamente.

– Bem, agora que a Hyuuga-san já está bem podemos ir – Disse Sai, sorria gentilmente de um jeito falso que só ele sabia.

Despediu-se de Hinata curvando-se levemente e me empurrou, fazendo com que eu caminhasse. De novo ele estava tentando me fazer de idiota, mas não dessa vez, com força o cotovelei mostrando a língua em seguida em uma atitude infantil. Naruto começou a rir do amigo que apenas suspirou cansado.

– Espere – Chamou Hinata, dirigindo-se a Naruto perguntou: – Você pode me dizer seu nome?

– Uzumaki – Sorriu confiante apontando o polegar para si mesmo – Uzumaki Naruto.


	3. Sentimentos violentos

**Notas da Autora:** Olá pessoal, desculpem pela demora. O capítulo estava escrito já a algum tempo, porém a revisão é que demorou, obrigada pelos comentários e desculpem por qualquer erro ortográfico que possa aparecer. Leitores fantasmas não se acanhem, deixem a sua opinião sobre o que estão achando para que a fanfic possa melhorar, bem, boa leitura ;*

 **Ps** : respondendo as perguntas: Saki uchiha o titulo é o príncipe do gelo, eu não sou muito boa com títulos auhhauhua, Takahashi-chan eu não estou usando nenhum mangá como base e sim tudo que eu já li/assisti, mas se quiser tem um mangá muito bom chamado **Koukou Debut** que é sobre uma garota que tenta mudar seu jeito para arranjar um namorado

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus respectivos personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, história sem fins lucrativos criada de fã para fã.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Sentimentos violentos**

_Eles me disseram que seria uma missão, mas no fim acabou sendo só compras._

Uma tarde infernal, essa era a definição exata do que passei com Naruto e Sai no centro comercial, só de lembrar já me dava náuseas. As lojas estavam super abarrotadas e como se não fosse o bastante eu ainda fui arrastada de um lado para o outro pela multidão, por pouco quase não consegui completar a maldita lista de coisas que Sai queria que eu comprasse.

Depois dessa tortura ainda fui obrigada a carregar as sacolas até a sua casa. Sai disse que morava bem próximo dali, sozinho em um apartamento onde a maioria dos inquilinos eram estudantes universitários, disse também que os seus pais enviavam todos os meses uma mesada suficiente para ele sobreviver, mas que seu dinheiro realmente vinha do seu trabalho.

– Então você tem um trabalho de meio período, Senpai ? – Indaguei curiosa, enquanto isso ele tentava abrir com dificuldade a porta, a construção era decadente, parecia que a qualquer momento iria desmoronar.

– Hum, pode-se dizer que sim – Respondeu pensativo.

Ao entrarmos quase cai para trás, tudo estava uma terrível bagunça, bolas de papel praticamente cobriam o chão, varias folhas com rascunhos de desenhos junto com material de pintura estavam jogados pelos cantos, o mais impressionante era a quantidade de pilhas de mangás em cima dos móveis. Um dos desenhos acabou chamando a minha atenção, pegando em minhas mãos o olhei atentamente, por acaso eram dois caras se agarrando? Meu deus, um mangá yaoi, definitivamente era a página de um mangá yaoi.

– O senpai é mangaká – Disse Naruto com naturalidade, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Desde quando mangakás faziam parte de gangues? Peguei outro rascunho ainda não conseguindo acreditar naquilo, espere, eu conhecia aquele mangá, era Pink Garden um mangá yaoi muito popular, isso não era possível, encarando-o chocada perguntei:

– Você é Nakama-sensei?

– Então quer dizer que conhece meu trabalho, que garotinha mais pervertida – Novamente ele tinha aquele sorriso cínico de quando estava no modo Lord Demônio das Trevas, senti o rosto queimar de vergonha, como podia falar aquilo? O verdadeiro pervertido da história era ele, não eu!

– Eu acabei lendo por acaso, não é como se eu fosse uma fujoshi – Respondi com a voz firme fechando a cara, ele já sabia coisas demais ao mesmo respeito, não usaria mais essa informação para me chantagear.

– Era brincadeira, não precisa ficar tão envergonhada – Deu uma risada suave, suas mudanças de personalidade algum dia ainda iriam acabar me matando. Sai derrubou tudo o que estava na mesa fazendo mais bagunça, depois colocou uma bandeja de chá sobre ela e sentou-se no chão – Todos pensam que sou uma mulher, inicialmente era só um hobby, não achei que se tornaria um sucesso.

Ele serviu chá em uma caneca e começou a tomar, parecia estranhamente tranquilo. Eu continuava a ver seus rascunhos, eram magníficos, _então até demônios podiam ser normais de vez enquanto_ , pensei intrigada.

– Eu venho o ajudar às vezes, como pode ver o Sai-senpai é muito desleixado – Disse Naruto rindo, estava tentando guardar as compras, porém parecia quase uma missão impossível, repentinamente soltou um grito fazendo com que eu desse um pulo assustada – Senpai, você prometeu que aquele seria o último!

Extremamente corado, Naruto mostrou um mangá onde uma versão sua e de Sasuke dividiam uma cena romântica, por um instante pensei que meus olhos pulariam das órbitas, Sai-senpai era realmente talentoso, de um jeito maligno, mas talentoso.

– Ah, então foi aí que eu o deixei – Deu um gole em seu chá, ainda tranquilo.

– Esses dois lembram muito Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun, não? – Eu disse tentando não parecer envergonhada, era óbvio que eram os dois, Naruto parecia estar prestes a explodir, eu também estaria no lugar dele.

– É porque eu os uso como referência – Deu mais um gole – Talvez por serem dois virgens a tensão sexual seja maior, sem contar que aquele beijo no começo do ano foi inspirador.

Be-beijo? Naruto e Sasuke haviam se beijado, nunca imaginei que os dois pudessem ter esse tipo de relação, bem, na verdade Sasuke parecia o tipo de cara que tem relação com ninguém e mesmo assim ainda tinha uma gangue.

– Eu já disse que foi um acidente! – Naruto começou a chorar dramático – Agora nunca mais poderei me casar!

– Sakura-chan daria um bom personagem, é tão máscula e seu corpo nem parece de uma garota – Disse sorrindo com uma ponta de sarcasmo, ele por acaso estava tentando me ofender?

– Faça isso Senpai – Sorri igual a ele – E você será um homem morto.

Ficamos até tarde organizando o apartamento, Naruto disse que no outro dia já estaria tudo igual, Sai ainda nos fez ajudá-lo trabalhando como assistentes, nunca pensei que poderia me divertir tanto fazendo aquilo, talvez ficar junto daquelas pessoas não fosse tão ruim assim.

 **(…)**

Minhas olheiras eram tão profundas que eu parecia um zumbi, mais um dia sem dormir direito e eu definitivamente cairia dura, arrastava-me cambaleante pelo corredor, por que minha sala tinha que ficar tão longe? Quando finalmente consegui chegar encontrei Ino, estava parada em frente à porta como se estivesse esperando por alguém, droga, tinha me esquecido completamente dela, quando me viu ela automaticamente me confrontou:

– Sakura, agora você vai me explicar exatamente o que Uzumaki e aquele garoto queriam com você! – Com as mãos na cintura colou seu rosto bem próximo ao meu, me encarando.

– Oh, bem… – desviei o olhar, não conseguia pensar em nada, maldita hora para meu cérebro não colaborar.

– Bom dia, Haruno! – Kiba me cumprimentou escandalosamente, estava acompanhando de Shino que apenas maneou a cabeça, os dois entraram na sala e Ino me encarou com mais firmeza me fazendo suar.

– Desde quando conversa com Inuzuka e Aburame?

– Então, estamos no mesmo clube – Menti, por que diabos eu tinha que dar explicações para aquela vadia? Um chute e ela sairia rolando, não, precisava controlar meus impulsos.

– Você nunca disse que havia entrado para um clube.

– Foi repentino – Senti meu corpo suar mais, nunca consegui ser uma boa mentirosa nos momentos mais necessários.

– E que clube é esse? – Continuou a me questionar. Por deus, quando iria calar a boca e me deixar entrar, já estava farta da sua insistência.

– Bem…

– Clube de literatura – Sasuke respondeu por mim, acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo.

Ino o fitou encantada, parecia até outra garota, já a minha vontade era de vomitar. Sasuke me lançou o olhar mortal de "fale algo e eu te mato", rolei os olhos, como se eu quisesse espalhar por aí que estava envolvida com atividades ilícitas.

– Sasuke-kun, eu não sabia que se interessava por esse tipo de coisa, você é tão legal.

Ela realmente estava tentando enganar alguém com aquela atitude fofa? Sasuke como um bom príncipe do gelo que era não se alterou, às vezes me perguntava se aquele garoto realmente era humano.

– Tanto faz – Respondeu com frieza, era um verdadeiro babaca, Sasuke colocou as mãos no bolso e entrou na sala ignorando completamente a boa educação.

Irritada, Ino mordeu os lábios, provavelmente não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ter sido desprezada, estava acostumada a receber atenção dos garotos, para uma pessoa como ela aquilo devia ser como receber um balde de água fria.

– Ele é tão bonito, mas sua personalidade é desagradável – Tentou parecer superior, mas garanto que por dentro estava arrasada, bem feito, cadela – Diferente daquele garoto que estava com você ontem.

– Você está falando do Sai-senpai? – Perguntei um pouco surpresa, será possível que ela havia se apaixonado pelo demônio em pessoa? Que gosto mais terrível para homens.

– Então ele é mais velho? Kya – Ino, empolgada soltou um gritinho irritante – Ele parece um cavaleiro, como Lancelot.

Aquilo me deu uma boa ideia, as engrenagens de meu cérebro finalmente voltaram a funcionar, qual o melhor castigo no mundo do que sofrer nas mãos de um sádico narcisista com transtorno de personalidade?

– Ele disse que te achou muito bonita – A iludi com um sorriso falso, agora sim teria minha vingança.

– Sério, sério? – Seus olhos estavam sonhadores, senhoras e senhores o peixe havia mordido a isca.

– Sim, disse que nunca havia visto uma garota tão bonita – Falei confiante, o quão tola uma garota apaixonada poderia ser.

– Kya – Soltou outro gritinho, dessa vez mais agudo e irritante – Você até que serve para alguma coisa, às vezes.

Ela não imaginava o quanto.

 **(…)**

– Senhorita Haruno, se minha aula não é boa o suficiente pode vir aqui na frente ensinar no meu lugar.

Acordei com um estalo na minha cabeça, droga, estava cochilando na aula de matemática e o professor agora me chamava a atenção, limpei a baba do meu rosto com as costas da mão e me endireitei na cadeira, queria cavar um buraco e me enfiar, ter todos aqueles olhares voltados para mim era extremamente vergonhoso.

– Desculpe, não vai acontecer de novo – Ótimo, além das olheiras agora eu tinha o rosto amassado e todos na sala já estavam fazendo piadinhas, meu dia poderia ficar melhor?

– Como eu estava dizendo, não esqueçam de estudar para o teste de matemática no final do mês, principalmente você, senhorita Sabaku – Temari fez uma careta e todos riram, era de conhecimento geral que suas notas eram péssimas.

Já era hora do intervalo, Sasuke estava saindo da sala, eu precisava agradecê-lo por mais cedo, se bem que o culpado por eu ter me metido naquela confusão para começo de conversa era ele, mas para o mesmo fazer algo por mim devia ter sido um sacrifício, arg, minha cabeça ia explodir, ok, eu iria falar um obrigada por educação e nada mais.

– Ei, Haruno – Kiba apareceu na minha carteira antes que eu conseguisse levantar – Você é boa com essas coisas, quero dizer, que tal formar um grupo de estudos?

– Grupo de estudos é só para pessoas estúpidas o suficiente que não conseguem estudar sozinhas– Ino se intrometeu, olhando para Kiba com arrogância.

– Me desculpe se não sou tão inteligente quando você, Yamanaka-san – Respondeu com a mesma arrogância, fazendo ela o encarar furiosa – Como estava dizendo, você entraria no grupo de estudos, Haruno?

– Hum, acho que não tem problema.

– Ótimo, vou chamar o Shika e o Sai-senpai, quanto mais pessoas inteligentes melhor – Sorriu entusiasmado, a primeira impressão que eu havia tido dele as poucos estava mudando.

– Talvez – Ino voltou a se intrometer, dessa vez menos arrogante – Eu possa ajudar com meu cérebro esse seu pequeno grupo.

Que interesseira, era claro que ela só estava querendo participar porque ouviu que Sai-senpai estaria junto.

– Você não disse que grupos de estudos eram pra pessoas estúpidas? – Os olhos de Kiba faiscavam.

– O que posso fazer se tenho um bom coração – Retribuiu com o mesmo olhar, a sala iria pegar fogo a qualquer momento, era a chance perfeita para eu fugir – Onde você está indo, Sakura?

– Pegar o lanche de vocês, já volto.

 **(…)**

Eu não conseguia mais achar Sasuke, onde ele poderia ter se metido? Procurei em todos os lugares possíveis, minhas pernas já estavam começando a ficar cansadas, ele não poderia ter simplesmente se desmaterializado no ar, talvez fosse melhor desistir, ele era um idiota mesmo.

Espere, e se ele estivesse na sala onde fazia as reuniões da gangue? Bem, não custava tentar, agora só precisa me lembrar onde ficava, depois de me perder entrando em salas erradas finalmente a encontrei, antes de entrar pude ouvir a voz dele e de outra pessoa conversando, não conseguia escutar ao certo do que falavam, mas tinha certeza que era Sai-senpai quem estava com ele.

– O seu plano foi um sucesso – Ouvi Sai dizer com uma voz soturna, grudei meu ouvido na porta para conseguir escutar melhor – A princesa está quase do nosso lado, agora você está um passo mais perto de destruir aquela pessoa.

Aquela pessoa? De quem eles estavam falando? A princesa por acaso era a Hyuuga? Por que eles precisavam dela, e para o que? Perguntas e mais perguntas martelavam minha mente, eu queria entrar e perguntar diretamente, mas minhas pernas pareciam ter fincado no chão.

– Ainda não é o suficiente, preciso de mais poder – Dessa vez era Sasuke quem falava, senti meu corpo estremecer, que aura mais sombria e assustadora, era sufocante mesmo estando longe.

Sai deu uma risada.

– Não seja tão ganancioso, Sasuke-kun, ou o destruído poderá ser você.

– Não preciso de conselhos de um degenerado, só o aceitei para que pudesse manter meus olhos em você.

– Bem, sabem o que dizem: Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda.

Ouvi passos, não daria tempo de correr, fingindo que estava acabando de chegar trombei com Sai, que me segurou.

– O-olá, Sai-senpai – Fingi surpresa.

– Sakura-chan, não esperava vê-la tão cedo – Sorriu me soltando – Cuidado, Sasuke-kun está com um humor péssimo hoje.

Sai foi embora deixando-me mais nervosa, a aura sombria ainda não tinha diminuído, juntando toda minha coragem entrei na sala.

– Eu… Eu estava te procurando – Disse ainda com duvida se deveria ou não tentar conversar com ele – Você sumiu de repetente.

Sasuke me olhou de soslaio, por enquanto não havia demonstrado que iria me matar, isso era bom, me aproximei mais dele, calculava minha defesa caso ele fizesse algum movimento demonstrando que queria brigar.

Sasuke estendeu a mão e disse:

– Celular.

– O que? – Dei um passo para trás, por acaso estava querendo me roubar?

– Me de seu celular, vou trocar nossos números – Sua expressão era de impaciência, como se estivesse falando com uma criança lerda – Me chame caso aconteça alguma coisa, Sai me disse que vocês encontraram a gangue Suna.

– Oh, claro – Espere, ele estava preocupado comigo? Entreguei meu celular, ele digitava o seu número enquanto pegava o meu, essa era minha chance de perguntar sobre o que ele conversava com Sai – Então…

– Hum? – Pela primeira vez olhou em meus olhos, senti um frio percorrer minha espinha.

Não tinha coragem, era melhor só agradecer e dar o fora como eu já havia planejado inicialmente.

– Obrigada, por hoje sabe, você me salvou da Ino.

– Oh, será que você está se apaixonando por mim? – Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso maldoso, senti minha voz presa na garganta, como eu poderia estar me apaixonando por alguém que nem ao menos tinha coração, minha vontade era de socar a sua cara.

– Não seja retardado, quem teria coragem de se apaixonar por você – Consegui dizer finalmente, esperava não estar corada.

– Você é bem atrevida em me insultar, testuda – Me jogou o celular, como no nosso primeiro encontro se aproximou falando em meu ouvido: – Lembre-se dessas palavras, nunca se apaixone por mim ou será um problema, já disse que não estou interessado em garotinhas briguentas e sem peitos, igual você.

Dando um leve tapa em meu ombro, Sasuke caminhou para fora da sala, mas antes que ele saísse gritei:

– Eu digo o mesmo, não se apaixone por mim!

– Pode deixar, isso nunca acontecerá – Saiu, me deixando sozinha na sala.

Meu sangue fervilhou, como pude pensar por um instante que ele não era uma pessoa tão ruim, idiota, idiota, idiota, comecei a socar a parede imaginando na verdade ser ele, aos poucos ela foi se rachando, era impossível ficarmos no mesmo ambiente, sempre que estávamos juntos eu não conseguia controlar meu temperamento, além disso, ele ainda não havia me contado toda a verdade sobre a gangue, queria bater nele até que ele virasse purê, parei de socar a parede ao sentir uma dor latejante em meus punhos, maravilha, agora minhas mãos estavam machucadas e tinha um buraco na parede.

– _Sasuke, você é realmente um babaca..._


End file.
